Al Fresco! Al Dente Tree
by latinisdead
Summary: Welcome to my first crossover fanfic. Take a journey back in time with Peter to when they were about to leave for Africa. And Miranda discovers a secret about their tree. This was a prompt challenge piece. It is also a one shot. Please feel free to leave comments and feedback.


Crossover: Miranda TV sitcom and Call The Midwife

Spoilers: Chummy and Peter go on a date, and Miranda and Gary go on a date too, at the same tree.

Ratings: K

Paring: Chummy, Peter Miranda and Gary!

Title: Al Fresco! Al Dente Tree!

1958 Spring

Most vivid amongst the memories of his home town was the carvings in the old birch tree. For which he carved himself. He sat still for quite a while eyes closed enjoying the sound of kid's laughter around him. His mind wanders back to those wonderful days and glorious nights, when he would lie with her just admiring the stars under that big old tree. The warm gentle breeze caresses his skin like a lover's kiss. It plays through his mind like it was yesterday, they were young and in love. Oh how he misses those tender moments when he kisses her gently on her sweet lips.

A young version of himself echoes through his mind calling out to her. "Camilla, love, sit with me under here."

To me, she's a vision of beauty and wonderment. She does join me on the red and white gingham table cloth spread out on the ground. I place an arm around her, as she leans into my embrace. The stress of her day slips through my fingers as I massage her shoulders loosening the knots deep inside them. I find sometimes she hunches over when she's tired or stressed. This will not do, as she's here with me, so she should leave her work behind.

She reaches to over uncover the basket lid, revealing fresh summer berries and white wine. We sip the glorious wine, and eat the strawberries. This was a special occasion, as we're leaving in two nights a trip to Africa in which she's more excited for than I am. I am nervous for I've never travel abroad. This was our first trip together, and for a whole six months. She turns to face me, her hand slips up to touch my face. Her lips are soft, and inviting, allowing me to kiss her back. I hear her voice for the first time since we arrived. "I'm pregnant, Peter."

To start a family is a dream for me. I worry this could change our outcome of our travels. She sees the worry in my eyes she takes my hand with hers and covers her stomach just holding me there. I want this more than anything, a child made from our love. I reassure her, "I want Africa too."

"But what if I am wrong, in all of this?" she questions after quite some time of silence. "Am I being selfish?"

I want to say yes for a split second. How terrible of me to think of it. To wish for us to stay, "No, we will go to Africa."

"It is only six months. Peter, I do wish to return home. As this is our place, a seed of growth is where we begin."

Where we begin, is where we end. I close my eyes as I hold my love in my arms. As the sunsets we clean up our area, and I told her I'll be just a few minutes to wait by the car. And I pull my pen knife out etching in a phrase. "Al Fresco!"

Here we are today, gone tomorrow.

A voice calls to him. "Dad, are you ready?" He wakes from his blissful dream of them under this tree. Tears fall oh how he misses her so.

2014 Summer

A blue bird flutters past them as they sat on the ground on top of their red checkered table cloth underneath that old birch tree. Gary had made them her favorite dessert in whole entire world, hot fudge brownie cake topped with whip cream. To some having a naughty picnic was getting fresh with your partner, but to them it was all about the food. What more could a girl ask for? This was heaven.

She stood after they ate and drank their wonderful dessert and wine and stumbles to the tree. "I meant to do that." Gary heard and he covers his mouth to stifle a chuckle. It was curiosity that drew her to knot in the tree. Her fingers traces over the old words carved there, Al Fresco.

"Hey Gary" she calls him over. "You need to check this out."

He saunters over to where she stood perplexed at what her eyes were drawn too. Were his eyes deceiving him? He too saw the phrase and laughs, "Let's add to it, Al Dente." He dashes away from the tree back to their picnic, and found his pen knife. Gary wasn't the type to deface property, so he hands it over to her. "Give it a go. I'll keep watch."

"I can't do that." She claims but something egged her on. Letter by letter she does carve it in. Marking their spot where they fell in love.

"Wait until we bring our kids here." She exclaims.

"Al Fresco, Al Dente tree." They both said together.

As they pack up their picnic equipment and tidy up their mess it finally rings a bell inside Gary's head. "You're pregnant!"

"I'm pregnant."

The End!


End file.
